The present invention relates to data monitoring systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to method and apparatus for providing an analyte sensor introducer for transcutaneous placement of an analyte sensor into a patient for use in analyte monitoring systems including glucose monitoring systems.
Glucose monitoring systems generally include a sensor such as a subcutaneous analyte sensor for detecting analyte levels such as glucose levels, a transmitter (such as an RF transmitter) in communication with the sensor and configured to receive the sensor signals and to transmit them to a corresponding receiver unit by for example, using RF data transmission protocol. The receiver may be operatively coupled to a glucose monitor that performs glucose related calculations and data analysis such as for example, trend analysis, data management and medical treatment planning and management.
The transmitter may be mounted or adhered to the skin of a patient and also in signal communication with the sensor, At least a portion of which may be implanted into the skin of the patient. Generally, the sensor is configured to detect and measure the glucose levels of the patient over a predetermined period of time, and the transmitter is configured to transmit the measured glucose levels over the predetermined period of time for further analysis. To initially set up the sensor so that the sensor contacts and electrodes are in fluid contact with the patient's analyte fluids, it is important to properly insert the sensor wholly or partially through the patient's skin and securely retain the sensor during the time that the sensor is configured to detect analyte levels. In addition to accurate positioning of the sensor through the skin of the patient, it is important to minimize the level of pain associated with the insertion of the sensor through the patient's skin.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a sensor introducing mechanism including sensor introducer for accurate and easy insertion of the sensor through the skin of a patient or otherwise to properly position the sensor, e.g., transcutaneously, so that the sensor maybe configured to detect analyte levels of the patient. Also, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus to have a sensor introducing mechanism that places the sensor at least partially through the skin of the patient with ease and relative little pain.